


Labyrinthine Feelings

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of the Labyrinth, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, I use the & symbol to indicate friendships, Jealousy, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy's gone and it's just Annabeth and Rachel, they take a moment to discuss their feelings. Lots of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinthine Feelings

Sitting against the wall of the Labyrinth with only Annabeth "downer" Chase for company was not Rachel's idea of a good time. Percy had gone around the corner to "take a piss and hopefully not end up in China" and now she was alone with her personal thorn in her side. Rachel sat across from her and Annabeth glared.

Rachel frowned and then said, "I really don't know what your problem with me is." Annabeth continued to glare and didn't grace her question with a response.

"Do you hate me because I'm mortal?" asked Rachel. Annabeth didn't respond.

"Is it because of my luscious ginger locks?" joked Rachel. Annabeth didn't even crack a smile.

"Really," Rachel asked, "why do you hate me?" Rachel remembered all the cold glares and insults and biting tones that the girl had directed at her during the past few days. Then something clicked.

"Oh god," Rachel said, "it's because, fuck-you think that I'm making a move on Percy? You're jealous." Annabeth sent her a glare that could raze civilizations, but her gray eyes held hints of confusion.

"Yeah," Rachel said, starting to babble, "Percy's attractive, but he's not really my type. I'm more into girls. God- I can't believe that I have to explain this. You don't have to worry about me stealing your crush."

Annabeth stared at her and then asked, "You think that I like Percy?"

"You don't?" asked Rachel.

"No, no di immortales no," Annabeth said frantically, her face turning red, "Percy's my best friend, but he's a complete idiot and, and I just-I didn't like that he had friends outside of me, a life outside of me. It's stupid." Rachel figured that was the closest thing to an apology that she was ever going to get. Annabeth got up from her spot across the wall from Rachel and plopped down beside her. Rachel turned to Annabeth and sent her a confused look. Annabeth's face was beat red and she placed her hand on top of Rachel's. She sent Rachel a tentative smile. Rachel bit her lip, but Annabeth kept on smiling. Rachel had to admit that the smile was a much better look on her than the death glare that she had become so accustomed to seeing.

"Annabeth," Rachel said, her speech speeding up and becoming less coherent, "you're really sending me some mixed signals here." Annabeth placed a kiss to Rachel's lips. Soft and swift, like she was afraid to get caught, and Rachel was sure that she had left some mint chap-stick residue on Annabeth's lips. Rachel raised her eyebrow but then accepted the situation. Her lips twitched into a smile and she leaned forward to initiate another kiss. It was less soft and sweet, with a bit more pressure applied. More needy, more movement, more an actual kiss than a chaste display of affection. It felt wonderful, the way a kiss should, with their lips moving together in harmony and electricity shooting through her brain. Annabeth broke the kiss and laughed lightly elbowing Rachel in the ribs.

"So," Rachel said, looking in to Annabeth's gray eyes, "are we gonna make this a thing?"

"Isn't it a thing already," Annabeth said, lacing her fingers into Rachel's.

"Yeah," said Rachel, as she heard Percy's approaching footsteps, "yeah it is."


End file.
